Jellicle University
by ShelleyAmberRules
Summary: I decided to write a fanfic about the jellicles in college. Warning: there will be strong adult language and sex. Slash, FemSlash
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make a fanfic about the jellicles in college. They will kinda be like half-humans,half-cats. In this fanfic,we have the usual cats characters with some I made up myself! :) Here are the characters:

Teachers

Old Deuteronomy: Dean of students_, very kind and understanding, but is very strict in administering punishment when need be, can be your best friend if you need one_

Skimbleshanks: _History/Geography, very nice and easy-going, not too strict, but is easily displeased when in a bad mood_

Jennyanydots: _English Lit. Department, very strict and demanding, can be very motherly_

Jellylorum: _Math department, strict and demanding, easily angered, can be very nice and sweet or mean and nasty_

Bustopher Jones: _Health/Science/Psychology/Nursing/Pre-Med, jolly, very easy-going, will get started on any subject other than what he's supposed to teach, constantly eating in front of students_

Asparagus: _Physical Education, loud, semi-nasty coach of all sports, very demanding of all players, is one of those coaches that will drive behind the track team eating doughnuts in his car_

Gus the Theatre Cat: _Drama/Art/Music, will go off all the time on his past work so students don't have to do anything _

Grizabella: _Substitute, School Secretary,Therapist, and Nurse, always ready to help, but constantly dreaming of a better life than working on campus, has dream to be a psychologist one day_

Griddlebone: _Student Teacher, Cheerleading Coach, Dance Teacher,last-year graduate of Jellicle University, sexy, flirty guy-player_

Growltiger:Sillabub and Genghis's father,Business teacher

Freshmen

Victoria: Dance/Theatre Major, _Coolest, most popular freshman, sometimes vain, flirt, follower of Cassandra, thinks constantly about guys_,annoyed by Misto,Jemima's Roomate,Jemima's best friend since childhood, Catanna's rival, best dancer in class

Mistoffelees: Chemistry Major ,_Smartest freshman on campus, show-off, sweet guy, will help with any school-related problems if needed, In love with Victoria,Pouncival's roomate_

Jemima: Theatre/Vocal Music Major,Sweet,_Shy, Intelligent,prim-and-proper, preppy girl, doesn't like to flirt, virgin_,Victoria's roomate,Victoria's best friend since childhood,unerrates her beauty, doesn't think guys notice her but the guys really can't keep their eyes off of her, thinks Victoria is more beautiful.

Pouncival: Psychology Major,_Shy, prim-and-proper, preppy guy, can be jealous of older toms because he is not as athletic and cute as some, proud of his intelligence,Misto's roomate_

Etcetera:Art Major, _Ditzy, guy-obsessed freshman, constantly chases after Tugger, regardless of his reputation_,Electra's Roomate

Electra: Theatre Major,_Ditzy freshman, best friend is Etcetera,Etcetera's roomate_

Carbucketty: English Major, _Shy, quiet guy, doesn't like to attract attention to himself in any way, very smart, but doesn't care to show it_, has a single room,no roomate

Sillabub:Art Major, _Troublemaker having problems coping with her mother's death; has been in and out of nearly every school in London_,single room,no roomate

Sophmores

Tumblebrutus: Health/Fitness Major,_Energetic, easy-going guy, loves gym especially, and loves to just be himself_,George's roomate

Plato: Education Major, _Normal guy, homosexual_,Quaxo's roomate

Rumpleteazer:Art Major, _School troublemaker, hangs out with her older brother_, single room, no roomate

George: English Major,_Normal guy, desk warmer_,Tumblebrutus's roomate

Quaxo:Nursing Major, _Normal guy, extremely shy and a bit feisty, doesn't realize that he is smaller than the other toms_,Plato's roomate

Bill Bailey:Business Major_Cool, jock, shy, not very main, but a jock all the same, basically a bench and desk warmer, "Tugger tom"_,no roomate,single room

Juniors

Demeter:Music major, _Popular, athletic, loves Munkustrap, best friend is Bombalurina, hates flirting with guys because of a bad experience, has an apartment with Bombalurina_

Coricopat: Psychology Major,_Brain, shy, spends all his time around Tantomile, is always asked for advice_,Has an apartment with Tantomile

Tantomile: Psychology Major, _Brain, shy, spends all her time around Coricopat, is very quiet but understanding_,has an apartment with Coricopat

Admetus: Theatre Major,_Normal guy, jock, desk warmer, "Tugger tom"_,Victor's Roomate

Victor: English Major,_Normal guy, homosexual because of abuse as a child_ ,Admetus's Roomate

Mungojerrie: Fitness/Health Major,_School troublemaker, loves to cause mischief but is protective of his sister, doesn't like to talk to anyone because of his family life_ Genghis's roomate

Genghis: Psychology Major,_Sillabub's older half-brother, a Siamese, who tries to keep his sister out of trouble_,Mugojerrie's roomate

Seniors

Munkustrap: Psychology/Education major _Student body president, jock, secretly loves Demeter, hates to flirt or make out, but loves to just talk and have fun, very understanding and sympathetic, good listener_ ,has a apartment with Alonzo

Rum Tum Tugger: Theatre Major,_Heart throb,Bombalurina's boyfriend, jock, most popular guy, Although he is Bomby's boyfriend,his goal is to cheat and make out with every single one of the queens before he graduates, (which will probably end up being about half the girls on campus) plays girls and breaks up with them, a big jerk with an even bigger ego_,wants to be a successful actor,has an appartment with Rumpus Cat

Bombalurina: Dance Major, _Heart throb, athletic, most popular girl,Tugger's girlfriend, has slept with almost every guy on campus to get back at Tugger but is ashamed by it, big guy-player, knows how to get everything her way, but still manages to be perfect in almost everything she does_ ,depressed nymphomaniac,has an aparment with Demeter

Alonzo: Pre Med Major,_Vice-president, jock, heart throb, popular, knows when to back off, very sympathetic, understanding, good listener, good to go to in a problem_ ,has a apartment with Munkustrap

Cassandra: Dance Major,_Popular, out-going, loves to flirt, and to make out, loves to do any after-school activity, especially lead the cheer team, never pays much attention to the guys unless she wants to,Exotica's cousin_ ,has an apartment with Exotica

Exotica: Dance Major,_Popular, shy, not a flirt by any means, Cassandra's cousin,very smart but doesn't care to show it, is a very good athlete, though she does not realize her full potential, bulimic_,has an apartment with Cassandra

Rumpus Cat: Health/Fitness Major,_Jock, troublemaker especially for Pollicle High, loves to flirt and tease, plays lots of pranks on other people, especially the football team and the freshmen_ ,has an apartment with Tugger

Hall Directors

Silverpaw: Last year graduate of Jellicle University as a psychology Major, loves working with freshmen,very smart, nice, freshmen look up to him as an older brother,Hall Director of Caterwaul freshman hall for boys

Angeldust: Graduated two years ago from Jellicle University as an Art Major, very motherly, sweet, loves helping others, sometimes gets annoyed by freshmen kittens, Hall director of Mystical freshman Hall for girls

Lemondrop: Last year graduate of Jellicle University as a dance major, sweet, no-nonsence, helpful, firm but loving, Hall Director of Divinity Coed Hall for upper classmen

RAs

Catanna: Senior, Dance major, vain,snooty,nice but can be mean, annoyed by freshmen, doesn't like being an RA, can't wait to become a professional dancer, Victoria's rival,#1 best dancer until Victoria arrived. RA of Mystical Hall,first floor

Julie: Junior,nice, intelligent, Art/Theatre major, RA of Mystical Hall,second floor

Ember: Sophmore, Dance/Music major, quiet but friendly, will help anyone in need, RA of Mystical hall,third floor

James: Senior,Pre-Med major, nice, wants to be a doctor, RA of Caterwaul Hall,first floor

Junior: Senior, son of Old Deutoronomy, Education major, wants to be the next Dean of students at Jellicle University when he gets older, RA of Caterwaul Hall,second floor

Brian:Junior,Theatre major, quiet but helpful, brain, RA of Caterwaul hall,third floor

Amberstone: Senior,Business major, love-interest of all toms, sweet, intelligent, RA of Divinity Hall,first floor

Emaya: Junior, sweet, flirt, Dance major, RA of Divinity Hall, second floor

Tigerclaw:Senior,Theatre Major, normal,nice guy,RA of Divinity Hall, third floor

Others

Macavity:_Bully on campus, Drunk,major troublemaker, always getting in trouble, usually with other people behind him, Got kicked out of jellicle university because of bad grades and academic probation, girl player _

Now on to the story!!

* * *

JELLICLE UNIVERSITY

The end of August

It was the first day on campus at Jellicle University. The Freshmen were to move into their rooms by the evening,then they were to be greeted by the upperclassmen and go to the freshman orientation. Two nervous queens,one an all white and the other a pretty multi-colored Calico, walked up to the main office building to sign in and pick their dormroom. They arrived there to find that there were a crowd of students waiting to all get signed in. "Wow. I knew we should have came earlier.Mom's gonna be so mad that we left her waiting in the car for so long.", Said a worried Victoria to her best friend,Jemima. "I know,Vicky. Let's just hope we'll be roomates.", Jemima said. Jemima smiled at her best friend. "Can you believe we're in college together? This is so exciting!", she said. Victoria beamed," I know,Jem! Do you think we'll meet any cute guys?", She asked Jemima. Jemmie just rolled her eyes and giggled. "Vicky, that's all you ever think about.", She said. Victoria just giggled. "Do not!",she said,winking at Jemima. "All I know is that these four years of college will be the best years of my life,as long as I have my best friend by my side", Victoria said,hugging Jemima. An excited Jemima smiled and agreed with a nod, hugging Vicky back.

* * *

"Okay,kittens! Let's hurry it along now! We need to get you all signed in so you can move into your rooms!", said Grizabella to the students. The next kitten in line was a small,cute, tuxedo cat with glasses. "What is your name,dearie?",Ms. Griz asked the tom. Misto blushed. "My name is Mistoffelees", he answered. Griz typed his name into the computer and made sure he was properly enrolled. "Ok,Mistofelees. You are now signd in. You will live in Caterwaul Hall, the dorm for freshmen toms. Your room number is 72 on the third floor.Since you haven't picked a roomate, you will room with Pouncival. Just go to the hall director to get your key, and you will meet your RA later. Welcome to Jellicle University,hun" She handed him some paperwork to give to the hall director. "Thank you,mam.", said Misto.

Just as he was about to grab his suitcase and head towards his parents,Misto stopped and stared at an extremely beautiful all white queen who was talking to another pretty calico while waiting in line for her turn to get signed in. _God,she is gorgeous_ Misto thought. The white angel was dressed in a pink tube top,covered up by a baby phat jacket, and baby phat jeans. She even had a pink head band and black sneakers. Her fur was glowing white,very shiny and smooth. Her makeup was perfect,everything in place. Then suddenly, she turned to look at him,and she had the most beautiful forest green eyes ever! Misto was so shocked by her beauty he had to catch his breath. He was so shocked that he couldn't hear a word she was saying until he knocked himself back to reality. "I'm sorry. What was that you said?", Misto asked the white queen. "I said I would like it if you'd stop staring at me. It's creeping me out" , she said rudely. Misto blushed and turned away quickly "I'm sorry", he said. The queen then turned back around to her friend, laughing and muttering to her friend, "What a geek!He's such a weirdo."Hearing that,he started to walk away,embarrased that he had creeped the beautiful queen out. While walking away, he heard the Calico scold the white queen,"Victoria! That was very mean. Apologise to him." Victoria Misto thought . what a beautiful name He was sure never to forget that name. He was sure never to forget her and he planned to make a better impression on her the next time he sees her.

* * *

Hoped you liked the first part of the fanfic! There will be more to come soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jellicle University

Here is the second Chapter of Jellicle University! Enjoy!

Jellicle University

"Cettie, this room is perfect!", Electra beamed. She and her friend,Etcetera had just finished decorating their dorm room. The furniture in the room was all a pretty baby pink to make the room more feminine for the queens. Even the bedding was baby pink with a peach color thrown in. Their walls consisted of stick on glow in the dark stars, two postors of Corbin Bleu, and two other postors of a popular boy-band the queens were crazy about. Etcetera laughed. "We are so girly.", she said to her friend. "Hey,there's nothin' wrong with that.", Electra said,winking at Etcetera.

Just then,they heard a knock on the door. They turned around to see a tall,beautiful buttercream brown queen entering the room. It was their RA,Julie. "Hello,ladies! I will be your RA for this year. I'm just stopping by every room to get to know the freshmen on my floor. My name is Julie.", she said pleasently, giving them a kind and gentle smile. "My name is Electra and this is my goofball friend,Etcetera", Electra said giggling. Etcy playfully batted Electra on the head. Julie just giggled and smiled. _These kittens are sure cute_, she thought. "Well it is very nice to meet you two. Welcome to Jellicle University. I'm sure you'll love living here in Mystical Hall. If there's anything you need, you can always come to me." Electra and Etcetera just smiled and blushed. _she is very nice_ they thought. "Also,remember to go to the freshmen orientation at 6:00.", Julie reminded the kittens. "Yes,Ms. Julie.", Etcetera and Electra answered. A shocked Julie giggled."It's just Julie,okay. I'm not that old." She winked at the kittens. Etcy and Electra just laughed. Julie patted the kittens on their head. "See you later,kits" She left the room to introduce herself to the other students.

"She was nice.", Electra said. Etcetera nodded. "She was very pretty as well",relplied Etcetera. "Hey,scince we're done decorating our room, mabey we should go meet the other students!", beamed Electra. "Yeah! Mabey we'll meet some hot guys!", shouted Etcetera. "Yeah! Hot guys!",the queens shouted in unison. They sighed and purred. The two, happy queens giggled and left their room to go meet and chat with the other students. Nothing could bring the two down today. They had the best looking room in their hall, they were rooming together, they had the best RA, things couldn't get any better. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Victoria and Jemima were decorating their room and talking. They had just gotten settled in after a long day of getting properly signed in. " I still don't see why I should apologise to that weirdo!", Victoria said to Jemima,slamming a pillow on her bed. Jemima just shook her head. "Vicky, you don't even know him. Besides,I think he likes you." Jemima giggled. "The poor dear couldn't keep his eyes off of you. I think you should at least talk to him and give him a chance. He seems nice." she said. Vicky just scoffed. "Why should I? I don't think I would like him. Besides,he's not even attractive. He's too scrawny and he has those goofy glasses. There are much better looking toms that catch my eye." Jemima giggled. "Vicky,you are impossible. I think he's very cute." "Well you talk to him then",Vicky said. Jemima just lauged and shook her head. "He likes you,not me. Like I said before...you are completely hopeless",the calico said. Jemmie continued to laugh. Vicky just playfully bopped her on the head and laughed herself. "Anyways,what about that tall,gorgeous black and white tom we saw on our way to the business office? He was very cute,wasn't he?", Vicky said. Jemima blushed. The tom she was referring to was the handsome Alonzo.

Jemima and Victoria had spotted him on their way to the business office talking to his friends. Jemima was the first one to spot him. She found herself mesmorized by how handsome the tom was. He was tall, muscular,gorgeous,had a beautiful smile, and he had gorgeous, smooth black and white fur. He turned around and looked at her, smiling and waving hello. She blushed and waved back. She was about to go over and speak to the tom, but stopped when she saw a tall brown queen slither up to him. She was also very attractive. **_I should've known that a gorgeous tom like him would be taken. Even if he wasn't taken, he wouldn't be interested in a plain,scrawny kitten like me. And plus,he's obviously an upperclassman, he wouldn't want to talk to a freshman_**,Jemima thought. Jemima returned to Victoria, only to find that she noticed the tom as well. "Woah", Vicky said. "I've died and gone to tom heaven" Jemmie just giggled and gave a faint smile,only hiding her sadness.

Jemima purred at the thought of him. Vicky noticed this and smiled. "So I guess he's off limits. I see you like him. Why don't you talk to him,hun?" Jemmie just blushed and shook her head. "No,I think he has a girlfriend. I saw another queen come up and talk to him.",she said. "What if he doesn't have a girlfriend?",Vicky asked. "He's problably interested in prettier queens",Jemmie said. Vicky just shook her head at this and gave Jemima a hug. "Jem,you have to learn to love yourself more. You are just as attractive as the other queens. Mabey even more attractive than some" Jemima just smiled,purred and hugged her best friend back. "Thanks for being a great friend,Vick.",she said. "Don't mention it. BFFs forever remember?",Vicky said. "Sisters Forever", Jemima replied. Just then,they heard a knock at their door. Jemima went and answered the door, Etcetera and Electra on the other side. "Hey,there!",Electra and Etcetera said in unison. Jemima smiled. "Hi!" "My name is Etcetera and this is Electra." "My name is Jemima. Nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?" "Sure!" Ecty and Electra said in unison. "We wanted to get to know our classmates and make new friends.", Etcetera said while entering the room. " Well, you came to the right place!",Jemima said. "This is Victoria. And Victoria, this is Etcetera and Electra" "Hello. Nice to meet you.",Victoria said. "Nice to meet you as well" Electra said. "So are you guys psyched about our first year of college?" Etcetera said. "Of course!", Victoria and Jemima said in unison. "We've been waiting on this forever!", exclaimed Victoria. "I'm worried about meeting the upperclasmen,though. What if they don't like freshmen?", a worried Jemima said. Vicky ust rolled her eyes. "Jemmie, you worry too much", she said. "Yeah,I'm sure we'll fit in just fine.",Etcetera said. "Yeah,you guys are problably right.", Jemima said with a smile on her face. "Have you guys picked your majors yet? I'm thinking of taking up Vocal music and Dance",she said. "I'm thinking of Dance and theatre",Vicky said. "Me and Etty here are problably taking up Theatre",Electra said. Etcetera just shook her head. "No,I'm taking up Art. I've always loved drawing and painting",she said. "Oh,I see.", Vicky said. "I'm thinking of joining the cheerleading squad. Is anyone else gonna join?",she asked the group. "Sure!",Electra and Etcetera said in unison. "Not me,I'm just sticking with theatre",Jemima said. "Hey,I wonder how many people are gonna be at the freshman orientation?",Etcy said. "Holy crap! It's time for the orientation! We're gonna be late!", Victoria said while looking at her watch. "Let's go!", shouted Electra. The four queens hurried out of Jem and Vicky's room to the orientation.

* * *

Hoped you liked the second chapter! There will be more to come!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three of Jellicle University! Enjoy!

Jellicle University

Bombalurina just entered into the campus auditorium for the freshmen orientation. _**Good ol' Jellicle University. Whoop de do. This year,I have to deal with a couple of annoying freshmen. **_She thought. _**Thank the heavyside that this year is my last year. Total freedom**_. Bomby smiled to herself at the thought. Just then, her boyfriend, Tugger, snuck behind her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the back of her neck. Then he purred in her ear. Bomby sighed,annoyed. **_Just when I thought my day was going smoothly..._** she thought. She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips. "Hi,Tuggy-bear", she said weakly with a fake cutsie-wutsie smile. "What's up Sugar Bomb? How's my one and only favorite queen?", Tugger asked. **_One and only? Favorite?Yeah,right! I'm sure you have many other "one and only" favorites, you asshole! _**Bomby thought with anger. "I'm doing just fine,hunny bun.", Bomby answered. But she was lying. She wasn't doing fine. She's been an emotional wreck ever since freshman year of college. Freshman year was when she met him, the Rum Tum Tugger. Sure he was,is, and always will be handsome. Sure he seemed like he was a sweet gentleman. But that was a side of him that was total bullshit. He only used the sweet gentleman personality to score millions of queens, and poor Bomby found that out the hard way.

Bomby thought back to when they first started to go out. It was like heaven when they first went out. They would have romantic dates, always hugging and kissing and purring in eachother's ears,they couldn't keep away from eachother. She even experienced her first sexual experience with him, and it was great. When they made love,it was soft, sweet, and passionate. That's when their relationship turned into a nightmare. While they were going out, she found out that Tugger had cheated on her with a couple of queens in their class. She was hurt. She had thought she was his one and only love. "I'm sorry Bomby sweetie. I promise I won't ever do it again. I wasn't thinking. I love you and only you. You are my sweetheart. Please forgive me.", Tugger pleaded. Bomby caved in, looking into those gorgeous gloden brown eyes of his. **_Those damn eyes!_** She thought bitterly. She forgave him,but she couldn't forget, and she was stihurt. Bomby later on started to cheat on Tuggs as well as he was cheating on her with millions of queens,just to ease the hurt and pain,to get back at him. But that didn't help. She found out that she was hurting herself more than Tugger was hurting her.She found her self-esteem starting to sink, her addiction to sex start to develope, and her reputation going downhill. She hated hurting other toms and she hated being known as the cold-hearted school slut, just to get back at that bastard. As the years went by, it was the same story with Bomby and Tugger:cheating, hearts being broken, breaking up,makeing up,sex addiction, driving eachother crazy. Bomby sighed. **_What is it about this damn tom that keeps me coming back for more? _**She asked herself. She knew the answer:his good looks,his golden brown eyes, his smooth player attitude, and ,of course,sex. Sex was the main reason that she crawled back to this tom and his cheating ways. Sex was the reason her reputation went down the hill. Sex was the reason she was such a nymphomaniac. **_Damnit!I deserve so much more than this!_** She thought to herself. She hated Tugger yet she loved him and cared about him. No,that wasn't right. She didn't hate him. She hated his cheating ways. She hated the fact that he hurts her and doesn't care about her.She was so confused,she didn't know what to do. Good thing she had her best friends,Demeter and Cassandra, to keep her grounded and help her through all the hard times. Bombalurina thanked the heavyside for her best friends.

At the thought of Demeter and Cassandra, Bomby wondered were the brown queen and the golden queen were. "Hey,sweets, Have you seen Demeter and Cassie?", she asked Tugger. Tugger frowned. "No, I haven't bumped into the little witches yet.", he said rudely. Tugger had never gotten along with Demeter and Cassandra. Ever since they found out about Bomby and Tugger's situation, Demeter and Cassie despised Tugger, and Tugger knew this. "Rum Tum Tugger! They are not witches! They are my best friends and you will respect them. You got that?",Bomby said,scowling at Tugger. Tugger just raised his eybrows. "Sorry.", he said. **_That's one word I'm tired of hearing from you, you bastard. _**Bomby thought. "So, you ready to meet the freshmen?",Tugger asked. Bombalurina just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not really. I'm so gonna get a headache by the end of the day",she responded. "Mabey I could relieve that tension in my room later on tonight?",Tugger said suggestively. **_Shit! Here he goes again,the pervert._** Bomby thought. She purred and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Sure,Tuggy baby.", she said. "Okay,then. See ya later on tonight.",Tugger said. "Tonight", Bomby said. The two kissed once more and went their separate ways. **_Somehow,I gotta stop this and get rid of him_**,Bombalurina thought as she went to go find her best friends. She knew giving up Tugger wouldn't be easy.

* * *

"Okay, freshmen! Please quiet down and take your seats!",Old Deutoronomy said. All of the freshmen did what they were told. All eyes were glued to Deutoronomy.It was time to begin the orientation. "Welcome to Jellicle University. My name is Old Deutoronomy and I am the dean of students. I hope that you will have a pleasent college experience here at Jellicle University.If there is anything anyone needs,you can come to me.", he said. "In the meantime, lets hear from the upperclassmen and the faculty. First up is our art/theatre/music teacher, Mr. Asparagus." Everyone clapped and all eyes were glued to Asparagus as he told the students all about the theatre/art/music department. The introduction of students and faculty continued for about an hour. Old Deutoronomy was on the stage once again."Now that you have met the students and faculty. Please feel free to stick around and do a little bit of socializing. And again welcome to Jellicle University. Please remember to do your best academically and remember to come to me if there are any problems. Thank you",he said. Old Deutoronomy left the stage and the freshmen got up and began to socialize.

"Isn't this exciting you guys?", Electra asked the girls. "Yeah,I wanna meet the cheerleading captain!", Victoria said. Jemima just giggled. "uh-huh",Etcetera said,not interested in what the queens were talking about. She was more interested into what was across the auditorium. What was across the Auditorium was the Rum Tum Tugger,talking to one of his friends. **_Sweet Heavyside,he is so FINE! _**Etcy thought. "Hey,Etcy, what's eating you?",Victoria asked. "He is so cute.",Etcetera said, still staring at Tugger. The three queens' eyes traveled to where Etcetera was looking. "Sweet heavyside! What a gorgeous tom!",Electra said. "He is very cute!",Victoria said. "He sure is. But he's a senior. I wonder if he talks to freshmen?",Jemima said. "Jemmie,who cares? I wanna meet him!",Electra said. Victoria looked at Etcetera and giggled. "I think it's too late. Etcy has already got dibs on him.",she said. Hearing her name,Etcetera turned around to her friends. "Huh?", was all she could say. The three queens just giggled as Etcetera blushed. The four queens continued staring at Tugger.

Tugger turned around and noticed the four queens staring at him. He chuckled. **_I see I have them under my power already. And we haven't even met yet _**Tugger thought.He took the opportunity to go introduce himself to the queens.

The four queens squealed and giggled. "Oh,my gosh! He coming over here! Eeeeek!",Etcetera said. "Ok,ok. Let's stay calm. We don't wanna look like dolts in front of him.",Victoria said. "Hello,lovely ladies.",Tugger said sweetly. "Hello.", the four queens said in unison. "My name is Tugger. You lovelies got names?",Tugger asked, looking at Etcetera. **_What a cutie_**, Tugger thought. Etcetera spoke up. "My name is Etcetera, and these are my friends Electra,Victoria,and Jemima.", she said. Tugger smiled. "Sweet. Nice to meet you all. Welcome to Jellicle University.",Tugger said. "Thanks.",the four queens said in unison. Tugger chuckled. **_I see we have some freshmen beauties this year. Figures. The freshmen girls get lovelier each year._**, Tugger thought. "Well, see you kits later.",Tugger said. He took Etcetera's paw and kissed it. Etcetera blushed. "And I'll see you later,babe",Tugger said, winking at Etcetera. "Bye.", the four queens said in unison. The queens squealed and giggled when he left. "What a gentleman. He seemed to have eyes for you,Etcy.",Victoria said. Jemima giggled. "looks like Etcy is gonna get a senior boyfriend.",she said. Etcy blushed and the three queens giggled.

"You four are virgins, aren't you?", a voice said behind them. The four queens blushed at the question. They turned around to see Ember, another RA of Mystical hall. "Why?", Victoria asked. "Because Tugger's bad news. He's not the gentleman he seems to be. He cheats on his girlfriend. He'll use what ever he can to sleep with millions of queens, especially freshmen. After he gets what he wants, he'll forget all about you and hurt you as well as hurting his girlfriend.",Ember explained. The four queens exchanged worried glances. "Who is his girlfriend?",Electra said. "His girlfriend is Bombalurina",Ember said. "What is the story between them?",Victoria asked. "Bombalurina and Tugger have been together since freshman year. Tugger has been constantly cheating on Bomby, hurting her and the other queens. Poor Bomby has been an emotional wreck. To this day,I don't know why she is still with him.",Ember said. "Oh.", the four queens said in unison. "Be sure to stay away from him. He is bad news. You wouldn't want to get caught in Bomby and Tugger's love triangle. That is one mistake I regret.",Ember said. "You were with Tugger?",Vicky asked. Ember's eyes were sad. "Yes,just last year. I was so young and naive. Tugger seemed like such a sweet gentleman. One night he had his way with me. It was soft and passionate. The next day, he dumped me, forgot all about me, and hasn't said a word to me since. Promise me you'll stay away from him,okay?" "We promise.",the queens said in unison. "Good girls. See ya later.", Ember said. The four queens watched as she walked away.

"We should problably go back to our dorm.",Electra said. "Yeah.", the three queenss said in unison, trying to forget about Tugger. Poor Etcetera found it hard to forget about the handsome tom. He just seemed so sweet,how could Ember's story be true? Etcetera decided not to listen to Ember's warning. She had to see Tugger again...

Hoped you enjoyed the third chapter! I will write more. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 of Jellicle University!

Jellicle University

The Beginning of September

It was now the Beginning of September and it was the night before the first day of classes. Bombalurina found herself in front of Tugger's apartment,proceding to carry out her plan: To break up with Tugger. Bomby sighed. _**It's now or never**_, she thought. _**I better do it now before he ruins what's left of my academic career. **_Bombalurina knocked on Tugger's door. Rumpus cat answered. "Hey,Rumpus! Is Tuggs home?", Bomby asked. "Sure,babe. Come right on in.", Rumpus said. Bomby stepped into the cozy apartment,finding Tugger sitting on the couch, having a beer and watching football. "Hey,sugar bomb! What brings you here tonight?", Tugger asked, smiling. "Tugger, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere private?",Bombalurina asked. "Sure,hunny bear. Wanna go to my room?",Tugger asked. _**You mean where it isn't safe?**_, Bomby thought. "Sure.",she said. "Wanna beer?",Tugger asked. "Yea,I could use one.",Bomby said. _**A beer can only help me get through this. **_Bomablurina took the beer and her a Tugger proceeded to go to his room.

"So what's up,Bomby?", Tugger asked as they entered his room. Bomby sighed as she sat down on Tugger's bed. Tugger closed the door,making sure that no one could hear."Tugger, there is no easy way of saying this...",Bomby started. "Just tell me,baby.",Tugger said,taking a seat next to Bomby and looking into her jade green eyes. _**Rum Tum Tugger,you are DEFINATELY NOT making this any easier!**_, Bombalurina thought with anger. "Okay...I...I wanna break up with you... and I mean it this time." Tugger just stared at her in shock. "But...why?", was all he could say. Tugger had the saddest, most pitiful look on his face, just like a little boy. _**Oh,heavyside, not THAT look again! Bomby, be strong girl, **_Bombalurina thought. She took a sip of beer and turned around away from Tugger, not wanting to look at that sad,pitiful face. "Tugger, enough. You know why.You've hurt me long enough with your cheating and lying." "But baby...",Tugger pleaded. Bomby shushed him. "Don't 'but baby' me. I'm sick of your cheating. You never did care about me then and you certainly don't care about me now... " Tugger scooted closer to bomby and massaged her shoulders, then purred in her ear. _**Oh,hell. Not this again. I need to stay strong...,**_Bomby thought. "But baby,I do care about you.I love you dearly. I don't know why I do what I do. But I do promise I will never hurt you again. Just give me one more chance and stay with me. I love you,I really do. If you leave me,I will be so lost and confused. No other queen could ever take your place, I assure you.",Tugger said. He now started to kiss Bombalurina on her neck. Bombalurina felt weak and powerless once again. _**Damn you,Tugger!,**_she thought. "I...I don't believe you.",Bombalurina said, trying to put as much force into her voice as possible. It wasn't working, and Tugger sensed her weakness. He took the opportunity to turn Bomby around to face him,looking into her eyes. He then kissed her on the lips. "Believe me,Bomby,please. I love you.", Tugger said. "Tugger...", Bomby said before she was cut off by a kiss from Tugger. **_Damn. Why does he have to use my weakness against me? _**, Bomby thought.

Tugger layed Bombalurina down onto his bed,purring in her ear and massaging her chest. "oh...",Bomby moaned. Tugger read what she wanted and unbuttoned her shirt,kissing her all over. Bombalurina caved in under his touch, knowing that she was gonna hate herself for this in the morning...

* * *

Bombalurina woke up the next morning to the sound of Tugger's alarm clock. She was about to get up and turn it off, but she found that she couldn't. She was wrapped up in Tugger's arms. One of his arms was around her waist and one hand was cupping her breast. **_Damn!_**, she thought. **_Why couldn't I do it? Why do I love this tom so much?_**Bomby was trying to sneak out of Tugger's arms, but she woke him up. Tugger purred and smiled at her. "Good morning, sweet tits.", he said as he got up and turned off the alarm clock. **_Sweet tits?! Wow,how shallow _**,Bomby thought as she got up and put a robe on. He yawned and gave Bombalurina a hug and a kiss on the lips. "Good,morning,sweetie.",Bomby said weakly. "I'm glad you changed your mind about breaking up.",Tugger said softly with a smile. "Last night was wonderful.",he continued. "Yeah.",was all Bomby could say. "Umm...do...do you mind if I take a shower and get cleaned up for class?",Bomby asked. Luckily,Bombalurina had and extra pair of clean clothes in Tugger's drawers. She always left her clothing and an extra toothbrush over Tugger's just incase she decided to spend the night. "Sure.",Tugger said smiling. "Thanks.",Bomby said. Bombalurina walked over to Tugger's drawer and pulled out some clothes. She then walked out of Tugger's room and into the bathroom.

When Bombalurina walked into the bathroom,she turned on the shower and looked into the mirror. She sighed and started to cry. She hated herself right at that moment. She hated herself for being so weak, so stupid. She hated herself for loving him,even though he hurt her so much. She hated herself for letting Tugger use her body anytime he wanted. She hated loving his touch. **_Why am I so damn weak?!_**,Bomby thought with anger. She wiped her tears and proceeded to get into the shower.

* * *

It was the first day of class for everyone at Jellicle Universityty. Jemima sighed in frustration. She was totally lost. Jemima was walking all around campus, trying to look for her class. **_I'm gonna be so late_**, she thought as she stopped to look at her class schedule. **_I knew it was a bad idea for me to stop and get breakfast instead of walking to class with Electra and Victoria._**"Excuse me, miss, but are you lost?", asked a voice behind her. Jemima turned around and blushed when she saw who it was. It was a tom, and not just any tom. It was Alonzo. Jemima giggled. "Is it that obvious?", she asked. Alonzo just laughed and smiled at Jemima, making her blush even more. "Maybe I could help you find your way. What class do you have?",he asked. "I have Intro to Theatre with Mr. Aparagus.",Jemima answered, handing Alonzo her schedule. Alonzo smiled. "Oh,ok. No problem. I'll walk you there. What is your name by the way? My name is Alonzo.", he said. "My name is Jemima", the calico answered. "Nice to meet you.",Alonzo said as he took Jemima's hand and kissed it. Jemima blushed and giggled. "Nice to meet you as well.",she said. Alonzo smiled. "Now,lets get you to class.", he said.

Alonzo and Jemima made it to Mr. Asparagus's class. "Thanks for walking me to class. I would have missed it if you weren't there to help me",Jemima said,smiling. Alonzo smiled back at her. "No problem. If you need anything else, just let me know.",he said. Jemima blushed. "Thanks.", she said. "Hey, do you think we could hang out sometime? You seem like a nice queen. And you're also very pretty.",Alonzo said,winking at her. **_He thinks I'm pretty?_**, she thought. Jemima blushed even more. "Thank you. You seem very nice as well. I don't mind if we hang out sometime, but wouldn't your girlfriend get angry?",she asked. "Girlfriend?",Alonzo asked. "You,know, the tall,pretty, brown queen I saw you with a couple of days ago when I was on my way to the main office.",Jemima said. "Oh! You mean Cassandra? She's not my girlfriend. She's just a good friend of mine. She already has a boyfriend. Anyway ,here is my number. Call me anytime you need me.",Alonzo said,giving Jemima a piece of paper. "Thanks,here is mine as well.", Jemima said, giving Alonzo her number. "Well,it was very nice to meet you,Alonzo",Jemima said. Alonzo,took Jemima's hand a kissed it. "It was nice meeting you as well,Jemima.",he said. Alonzo opened the door for Jemima. "Well,see ya later,kit.", he said. "Thanks again. See ya later. ", Jemima said smiling at Alonzo before walking into the classroom.

As Jemima walked into the classroom, Aparagus looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry for being so late,Mr. Asparagus. I got lost." Asparagus just smiled. "What is your name,dearie?",he asked. "Jemima",she responded. Aparagus nodded and wrote her name down. Jemima sat down next to Victoria and Electra. "Jemmie,you should have walked with us.", Electra said. Jemima sighed. "I know,I know. I wanted to get breakfast first. What did I miss so far?",Jemmie said. "Nothing much, we just got through with going over the syllabus.",Victoria said. "I see you were with Alonzo.",Victoria said,smiling at Jemima. Jemima blushed. "Yes. He helped me find my way to class. He is very nice.",she said. "I bet. Are you two dating?",Electra asked. Jemima blushed even more and Victoria giggled. "No. We're just friends for now",Jemima said. "Well,I bet he wants to ask you out",Victoria said. "I don't know.",Jemima said. "Excuse me ladies,please wait until after class to socialize.",Asparagus interrupted. "We're sorry,Mr. Asparagus.",Victoria said. Asparagus just nodded and continued to teach the class. Jemima smiled as she thought about Alonzo all throughout class.

* * *

That was the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. There will definately be more. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter of Jellicle Univeristy!

Jellicle University

"Hurry,Tumble! We'll be late meeting them for lunch!",Pouncival said to his best friend. "I'm coming,I'm coming!", Tumblebrutus said. It was lunchtime for students at Jellicle University and the two toms planned to eat lunch with Victoria,Electra,Jemima,and Etcetera. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus ran into the cafeteria,got their lunch,and sat down at the table where the queens sat. "Hey,Pounce! Hey,Tumble!", the four queens said in unison. "Hey,guys!",Pouncival said. "What's up?",Tumble said, stealing a cookie from Electra's tray. "Hey! That was MY cookie! I didn't say you could have it,bonehead!",Electra said,bopping Tumblebrutus on the head. "Well,it's mine now,Leccy Poo!",Tumblebrutus said,making kissing noises. Pouncival and the three queens laughed at Electra and Tumble. Electra frowned. "You know I hate that stupid nickname,Tumble!",she said. Tumblebrutus just laughed. "I know.I call you that just to annoy you,toots.",he said, winking at Electra. Electra stuck her tongue out at him. Pouncival and the three queens laughed again. "You two will never get along, will you?",Jemima said,looking up from her theatre textbook. "They're a match made in heaven!",Etcetera said,while taking a bite of her tuna casserole. Pouncival laughed. "Yeah, I bet they're soon gonna be a couple!",he said. Tumblebrutus playfully punched Pouncival and Electra blushed. "Shut up,doofus!",Tumblebrutus said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Will you two ever grow up?We're in college now, not elementary school. And Tumble,I can't believe you're a sophmore.",she said, taking a bite of her pizza. Pouncival just laughed. "Hey,it's better to have some fun while you're young! Besides,Vicky, you act TOO old for your age. You are way too pretty to act so old. You need to loosen up before you start to look like an old hag.",Tumblebrutus said. Pouncival laughed again. "Yea! I'm even starting to see a few wrinkles. Poor Vicky.",he said. Victoria growled and everyone else laughed. "Pouncival, 18-year-olds don't get wrinkles. You two can make fun of me all you want. I don't have time for your shenanigans.",Victoria said. "SHENANIGANS!!",Everyone said in unison. Jemima,Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival,and Tumblebrutus had burst into a fit of laughter while Victoria blushed. **_I hang around my grandparents too much_**,she thought. "Wow,Vicky, you ARE old!",Etcetera said, giggling. Victoria stuck her tongue out at her. Jemima giggled and put her arm around Vicky. "Let's leave poor Vicky alone for now.She looks as if she's gonna rip off our heads", she said. The five kittens laughed as Victoria blushed. The six kittens laughed and talked while enjoying their lunches.

* * *

At another table, Bombalurina, Demeter, Cassandra, and Exotica were having lunch together. "Bomby,I can't believe you!",Demeter said, taking a sip of her grape soda. Bombalurina hung her head in shame, playing with her lunch, not wanting to eat. "You haven't broke up with that tom yet?!", Cassandra asked angrily. "No.",Bombalurina said. "Well, why not?",Exotica said, looking up from her Calculus textbook. "I...I just can't. You don't understand,Exotica.", Bomby said. Demeter sighed. "You were out all last night. Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid,Bomby.",she said. "Ummmm...I didn't do anything stupid",Bombalurina said sarcastically. The three queens groaned. "Bomby,how could you?! How could you give in to that tom?", Cassandra said, nibbling on her candy bar. Bombalurina started to break down and cry. "Cassie,you don't understand! He's like freekin' catnip! You can't stay away.You're just...addicted. I just don't know what to do!I love him so much.",she said.

Demeter hugged Bombalurina and handed her some tissue. "Bomby,I know I've been saying this for years and I don't want to sound mean, but you need a therapist. This relationship is not healthy for you, physically or emotionally. Are you sure you wanna do cheerleading this year? You've already got alot of stress you can't handle and this year we're gonna be dealing with freshmen.",she said. Bombalurina sighed, wiped her tears and blew her nose. "Of course I wanna do cheerleading! It calms me down. Plus,I love hanging out with you guys.",she said, smiling. "Ok,sweetie. If you're sure you're up to it. Be sure to get yourself together and be ready tonight for the freshmen cheerleading tryouts.", Cassandra said. "Ok. I gotta go to my next class. See you guys later.",Bombalurina said. "See ya", the three queens said in unison. Bombalurina walked away, heading for her next class.

Cassandra turned back around to her friends and noticed Exotica was looking a little sick. "Exotica, dear, are you feeling alright?", she said, feeling Exotica's forehead. "Huh?",Exotica said. "Yea, you don't look so well. You look a little out of it.",Demeter said. "I'm feeling fine. I'm just a little tired.", Exotica said. The truth was Exotica wasn't feeling fine. She was feeling weak and tired. She hadn't eaten for at last two weeks trying to maintain her weight, even lose a couple of pounds. This started when her boyfriend broke up with her over the summer to be with another queen who was skinnier and prettier. Exotica tried everything; she tried dieting, exercising, laxatives, but nothing worked for her. Exotica found that the only way to lose weight was to try purging and not eat at all, and this was taking a toll on the poor queen's health.

Cassandra eyed Exotica suspiciously. "You haven't even touched your lunch", she said, looking at Exotica's full tray. "Really. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry.",Exotica said. Demeter looked worried. "But,Exotica, you hardly ever eat. You even look like you've lost a couple of pounds. Is something bothering you?", she said. "No,I'm okay",Exotica said. "If you're sure you're okay...",Cassandra said, looking Exotica up and down. "I would feel better if you eat something, though",Demeter said. "Fine. I'll eat if you stop worrying.",Exotica said, tearing off a piece of her burger and popping it into her mouth. The two queens smiled at her. "That's better",Cassandra said. Exotica nodded and grabbed a napkin. Behind the queen's backs, Exotica put the napkin up to her mouth and spit the burger out, acting as if she was wiping her mouth. "Hey,let's go tell the freshmen about tryouts.",she said. "Oh,yea. I almost forgot. Come on ladies.",Cassandra said. The three queens went to the table where the freshmen sat.

* * *

"Oh,crap! Pounce,we're gonna be late for our next class!",Tumblebrutus said, looking at the cafeteria clock. "See you girls later",Pouncival said with a mouth full of chips. "Bye guys!",the queens said. Tumble and Pouncival ran out of the cafeteria,hoping to make it in time for their next class. The queens laughed. "Those two are so immature.",Victoria said. Jemima giggled. "Yeah,but they're adorable though.", she said.

"Hello,ladies.",Cassandra said,coming up to their table. "Hi,Cassandra!", the queens said in unison. "This is my best friend Demeter, and this is my cousin,Exotica.",Cassandra said. "Hi.", the queens said. "My name is Victoria. And this is Jemima,Etcetera,and Electra.",Victoria said. "It's nice to meet you all.",Exotica said. "We wanted to know if you guys were planning on joining the cheerleading squad",Demeter said. "Yes, we are.",Victoria said. "I'm not. I'm just sticking with theatre and music.",Jemima said. "Oh,ok. Well, tryouts are this evening at seven in the gym. Don't be late guys.",Cassandra said. "Okay.",the three queens said in unison. "Be sure to wear shorts,sneakers, and a t-shirt. And wear your hair in a ponytail,ok?",Exotica said. "Ok,we will.",Etcetera said,smiling. Cassandra smiled. "We're looking foward to seeing you kits at the tryouts. I'm sure you'll do really well. ",she said. "Thanks.",the kittens said, putting on the sweetest kitten-like smile ever. Cassandra giggled. **_They are just too cute!_**, she thought. "See you kits later.",Demeter said,smiling. "Bye,guys", the kittens said.

The three kittens squealed and giggled as the upperclassmen left. "This is so cool!",Etcetera said. "I know! I'm so excited! I hope we make it.",Electra said. Jemima giggled and smiled. "They are so nice. I know you guys will make it.",Jemima said. "I wish you would join us,Jemmie. Cheerleading is fun!",Victoria said,hugging Jemima. "I don't know...',Jemima said. "Common Jem,you gotta tryout with us! It won't be the same without you.",Electra said. "Alonzo is on the basketball team. Just think,Jemmie, you'll be cheering for him and many other cute guys",Etcetera said. "Please?!",the three kittens pleaded,putting on their best puppy-dog face. Jemima giggled. **_It would be nice to do cheerleading with my friends.._**, she thought. "Well...okay.It wouldn't hurt to try.",Jemima said. "Yes!",the three queens said,hugging Jemima. Jemima giggled. "Okay,we'll get ready in me and Jem's room.",Victoria said. "Okay", the kittens said. The four excited kittens chatted away about their plans for cheerleading.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter! There will always be more to come. :)


End file.
